


Breader Late Than Never

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Adventures on Tinder, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Return of the Breadman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: There are a lot of strange people on Tinder these days, but a boy whose profile is begging strangers to come eat bread is certainly something that intrigues Thea. What else does she have to do, anyway?





	Breader Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I came up with this idea in September? And just like how I deleted Tinder until this month, I forgot about this fic until last night when I had some misadventures of my own (though not nearly this fun) and it just happened. Enjoy!

Guy posing with fish.

Swipe left.

Guy posing with truck.

Swipe left.

Girl with her star chart as her profile photo.

Swipe left.

Thea paused on a picture of a cute girl. But then she tapped and saw that her next three pictures were all of her with the same guy. Oh no.

_ ‘In a relationship but we’re looking for a third in the bedr-’ _

Swipe left. If there was a super-dislike, Thea would be hitting it. She slumped down further on her bed and glanced at her alarm clock, which mockingly told her that it was 8:16 pm. On a Saturday. And she had nothing to do because half of her friends were out of town going to some alternative concert that Thea really was not interested in, and the others were probably getting drunk in someone’s room. Normally Thea would join them, but there was a hockey game tomorrow and Thea already had enough infractions as it was. She sighed and looked back down at her phone.  _ Maybe I should take a chance on Hunter… _

After swiping left on four guys in a row that all had on the wrong team’s baseball cap (just because Thea was lonely didn’t mean she was  _ that _ desperate), she saw a profile photo that made her pause. It was a table with about a dozen loaves of bread on it, and a piece of paper with ‘please take my bread’ scribbled on it in black sharpie. Thea tapped to the next picture, which was the same array, but from a slightly different angle. The third picture intrigued her most of all, as it was of the same table of bread with a boy posing behind it with a pleading look on his face. The photo was a little blurry, but he seemed cute enough. Thea tapped to his description.

_ ‘If you are reading this please come help me I have too much bread and cannot morally throw it away please I will give it to you for free come save me from this gluten Hell’ _

Thea certainly had to applaud this guy, Otto, for using unorthodox methods. Although she figured that in a college dorm, there would be plenty of people that wanted free bread. Maybe he wasn’t a very good baker. Thea decided to swipe right anyway. Why not?

Her heart raced a little bit at the immediate match.  _ He probably just swiped right on everyone, _ she assured herself. Before she could decide whether to send him a message or not, he’d already sent her a message.

_ ‘hey are you serious about eating my bread?’ _ Thea laughed out loud before responding.

_ ‘lmao you still have it?’ _

_ ‘unfortunately’ _

Thea found herself feeling anxious as she typed out her next sentence.  _ ‘where are you?’ _

_ ‘ull seriously come eat it?’ _

_ ‘i doubt i can tackle that much bread but i’ll do what i can’ _

_ ‘bless you’ _

He sent her the name of his dorm and she pulled on a jacket; all the while, the rational part of her brain was screaming at her that this was a terrible idea. How did she know that she wouldn’t be attacked by some guy posing as a friendly neighborhood breadman? Stranger things had probably happened.

The other side of her brain shot back that it was the common room of the dorm, a public space, and should be totally safe. If he turned out to be some creepo, she could just breeze through and pretend that she wasn’t the Thea that he’d seen six carefully chosen tinder profile pictures of. Oh, god, was she being an idiot here? They would have to read out in her obituary that she’d been tricked by an online dating profile that promised free bread. How stupid was that?

By the time she’d worked out at least forty horrible possibilities in her head, she was at the door of the dorm.  _ Okay, Thea, you can do this. You regularly kick people’s asses on the ice, you can handle one weirdo, even if he is secretly an axe murderer. _ She unlocked the door with her keycard and prepared to face her possible doom.

“Hello can I interest you in some - oh wait, hold on!” Standing in the common room, grinning at Thea, was the guy from the bread account. And  _ good lord _ that photo did not do him justice. However, at the moment, Thea was less focused on his gorgeous eyes and dazzling smile and more interested in the table full of bread next to him.

“You weren’t kidding,” she commented, still standing a few feet from the doorway because even if this stranger was beautiful, that didn’t rule out him being evil. “Otto?”

“Yes! And you’re Thea?” She nodded, smiling a bit in spite of herself when he pronounced her name correctly.  _ That shouldn’t earn him points, _ the one side of her brain said, but it totally did. “I can’t believe you actually came?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Thea said, ignoring the one hundred and one reasons her brain was providing about why this was a terrible idea.

“I don’t know, I’ve talked to about twenty people on tinder, but none of them actually showed up. I figured you’d be the same.”

Thea shrugged. “I have nothing better to do.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, neither really knowing what to do. They looked at the bread. The bread didn’t have eyes, so it didn’t look back.

“Why do you have so much bread? Is there a bakery nearby that went out of business?”

“What? No. I made it myself.”

“Okay, that begs more questions.”

“I stress-bake, and they were having a sale on flour. Usually I give it to my roommate, but it’s going to all go stale if I wait for him to eat it.”

“Why don’t you just find some party and give it all away? I’m sure twenty drunk college students would really appreciate all this bread.” 

“I don’t know if I could really do that,” Otto shoved his hands into his pockets. “Like I would feel really weird.”

“...Says the guy who posted his bread dilemma on tinder for strangers to see.”

Otto raised his hands in defense. “Hey! I can handle one person at a time, but a whole horde of drunk strangers is really not my scene.” Thea finally took a few steps into the room and sat down on the couch. “Do you actually want some bread?”

“I’m not actually hungry. Sorry.” Otto plopped down on the couch as well, and Thea found herself wishing that he hadn’t kept such a respectable distance between them. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“You’re probably right. Thanks for at least pretending to offer to eat it.” Thea looked over and felt a pang of pity; Otto looked genuinely forlorn.

“So, are you actually single?” Thea found herself asking.

“What? Yeah, I am.” He shrugged his shoulders. “The dating app thing never really worked out for me.”

“I don’t know, it seems like it did today.”

“Not really; I couldn’t even get anyone to eat my bread.”

“I meant because you met me.” Thea began to panic on the inside. Maybe he wasn’t interested in her at all?

“Wait, do you mean,” he furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re pretty cute and I’m asking you if you want to go on an actual date and not just sit here with all of your bread, hoping that someone will come and eat it.”

“Oh!” Otto’s face was practically glowing. “I’m such a - yeah. Yeah, I’d love to go on an actual date. You’re really pretty - really cute, too.” Thea grinned to match Otto’s smile.

“In the meantime, I think I know where we might find a group of drunk people who could polish off this bread.”

“Lead the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it (or even if you didn't), I'd love to either hear what you thought via comment or kudos. If you want to talk about this or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://thatsilvermagic.tumblr.com) where I not only love talking about anything, but also take requests. Until next time!


End file.
